


Green

by Wandering_dreamscapes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Not Happy, Other, WTF, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_dreamscapes/pseuds/Wandering_dreamscapes
Summary: This is completely based off of songs I've listened to, and is heavy with angst. Beware





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> (F/n) is friends name. You get to choose her name.

You sat on the pier, watching the waves. You didn't register the fact that anyone was around, you were lost in thought. Even the way the sun glinted of the water reminded you of them.

-3 months ago-

You were on the sidewalk, going for a walk with your best friend.

"I know, right?! Like, why don't they do anything about that?! It's so annoying!" You smiled. She was ranting about a flaw in her job. You nodded, sympathetically.

" that's a real big issue. I can see why it would bother you" you said. She looked at you, and smiled, that perfect smile. Anywhere, any time, she could smile at you, and look at you with those eyes, her big, pretty, green eyes. It would make your heart flutter. She was perfect.

"Hey, why don't we go to the pier?" She said. You weren't that far from it. And she always did like the sea, and all the animals in it. 

So you went to the pier.

While sitting there, you two saw fish. Fast, silver bodies, effortlessly rocketing through the water.

"Man, it must be nice being a fish. Asides from being food" she said, eyes glossed. You sighed. You couldn't help but stare at her, getting lost in her bueatiful features. Nexed to her, you felt... dull, drab, and washed out. I mean, she's perfect! The perfect girl...

"Do I have somthing on my face?" She asked, snapping you from your thoughts. She looked playfully concerned.

"Hm? Oh! No, your perfect" you said, smiling. 

"Alright, ya weirdo" she said, lovingly. You still felt a pang in your heart 'I know' you thought. She smiled, that damn perfect smile, and you smiled back, albeit much less enthusiastic about it. 

She checked her phone, and saw the time. 

"Crap! I gotta go. My mom's coming by tomorrow. See ya later love!" She said walking away. Even with her back turned, she was bueatiful. She was perfect.

-2 months ago-

You had a new friend. You didn't know how, but you were also catching feelings for him. And not just anyone, a monster, sans, sans the skeleton.

You had just been in the store when you met, and things had worked from there. Things were going smoothly, but you could tell things were tense. 

You may have just been paranoid, but it seemed that (f/n) and sans were hitting it off. Which was great! But you felt like your friend was no longer your friend. She seemed to be spending more and more time with sans.

"You good there bud?" Sans asked, snapping you from your thoughts. You looked at him, and smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm good." You replied. You leaned your head against his shoulder, the soft blue sweater cushioning your head. He ran his hand over your back, and kept it there.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Sans got up, and answered it. It was (f/n).

"Oh! (Y/n)! I didn't know you were gonna be here!" She said, smiling. She was wearing her green sweater. Her 'special ocation' sweater. 

"What's going on?" Gods you sounded so pathetic. You had a look of confusion on your face.

"Well, we wanted to tell you somthing sweetie." She said, like she was approaching a scared animal.

"We're dating. Kinda wanted you to be the first to know."He said, he sounded happy. 

In that moment, your world came crashing down. 

"That's great!" You said, putting up a fake smile. You saw how happy she was, and didn't want anything to happen to break her heart. You excused yourself, and went home, to cry.

-1 month ago- 

You had been the third wheel to a few of their dates, each one, you distanced yourself from them, giving them space while your heart slowly tore.

You were fully supportive of them, even giving them advice. (F/n)'s birthday was coming up soon, so you were gonna get her green and blue flowers. They would go well in her room. 

You barely saw her anymore though, she was always doing somthing or too bussy. You missed her, her perfect smile, her perfect eyes, everything about her was perfect. And now she wasn't arround.

You and sans stayed on talking terms, and would often trade puns, but it only helped for a little while. Soon, you had grown back into the depressed person you had been, a few years ago.

-a week ago- 

They had gotten engaged after finding out they were soul mates. You were yet again the first to know, but you still missed them. They hung out with you less and less. It felt like you did somthing to drive them off, and that that was why they didn't hang out with you anymore. 

-now- 

You were on the pier, where you sat with her. You could almost see her in the gentle waves of the sea.

"Hey." You heard behind you. You turned around, and she was standing there. 

"Hey." You said, voice flat.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned 

"Huh?" 

"You didn't answer any of my texts for the past few days. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing... jus' went to watch the sea" a clear lie, but she smiled. 

"Cmon, let's walk, like old times" she said a smile on her face. You got up, and walked towards her.

"Are you Happy?" You asked, after you had been walking a few minutes.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Are you happy?" You repeated.

"Yes" she said, softly.

"Then that's all that matters to me. Go be with him, I can tell you want to be with him" you said, softly. You could feel tears form, and roll down your face as she gave you a hug. 

You hugged her back.

She walked away


End file.
